umsfandomcom-20200214-history
QuestionTuesdayFTW
QuestionTues_FTW (Youtube name QuestionTuesdayFTW) is a UMS Player, Operator, and the current owner who joined in November 2015 after recently joining the Downfall Community. His name is usually abbreviated to QT. He has helped AlphaSkyRaider finish the floors of 7 World Trade Center in Athyras, as well as the town of Old Newport. He was also originally on the Newport project before it was annexed by Canabai in February 2016. He is the CEO of the Krebs Fish and Maps Company. Build Style He likes to build realistic builds that could be found in the real world, as shown with the building of The Krebs Fish and Maps Company, which is based on factories that could be found in the real world. One reason for this is because he struggles to build more creative builds that are decorative and imaginative. In May 2017, he lay claim to an area in the far West, intending to build a new town. Name pending, it would have been a combination of a more serious Art Deco design and a more playful childhood town. This town, getting the idea from a Survival server he also goes onto often, was intended to be his biggest project yet in order to force him to be more creative on the server. This idea ultimately never came to fruition, as QT started a summer class and Grade 12 soon after, and began to lose motivation to jump onto the server. In July 2018, he moved his land claim south of his original claim, suddenly motivated to build on the UMS again, but also to not conflict with a claim from ParrotAntics. Naming his town Solaris, he intended to take some of the Art Deco ideas he had in the past, and combine them with numerous concepts, including Warframe. This idea ultimately never came to fruition due to QT leaving the server essentially for good over drama as explained below. Time as an OP QT was made an OP at an unknown time by RDPIsOnCrack. This was sometime either in 2016 or early 2017, although speculation states that QT was made an OP sometime in mid-2016. Despite his position as an OP, QT more often than not lurked around the Discord and the server, except for select times where he self-banned himself from both, mainly to focus on schoolwork. QT's largest contributions as an OP came during the "Golden Time" when the UMS had an influx of new players as a result of AlphaSkyRaider's aggressive recruiting. He was responsible for many decisions and agreements throughout the server in the height of the ongoing drama with Neo at the time. He was seen as the most impartial OP on the board, and was willing to be the only person to talk to Neo as the drama continued to escalate. QT's Ultimate Downfall In August 2018, the Drama was at its peak, and not at a good time for QT, who was in the process of getting ready to move across the country for University. Despite all his attempts to ease tensions between Neo and the general playerbase, he was unable to. He ultimately was the one to ban Neo due to the overwhelming demand from the general playerbase to hold a poll on the state of Neo's membership with the UMS. After several raids on the physical server as well as the Wiki, QT wrote an open letter to Neo in an attempt to remediate once again. Although this attempt was successful, the terms of the resulting contract were breached multiple times by multiple users, as well as accusations that Neo broke the contract, and ultimately resulted in most people blocking Neo, except for QT himself. The final straw for QT came as he began his move across the country. Early one morning, Neo messaged him, informing him that the contract was breached yet again, as Ugultu and Alpha had bombed Zion, as shown on the render. After private messages were not responded to, QT reluctantly joined the Discord server, after he said that "he would leave it during his vacation to restore his sanity." Despite all that QT did, everybody was done with Neo, and refused to respect the contract. It had gotten to the point where Neo himself was even asking QT to stop negotiating with everyone else to preserve his sanity. He ultimately wrote a message to the UMS Playerbase expressing his displeasure at the whole ordeal, and called it worse than the FA Drama that occurred in August 2016 in the Downfall Community, an event which itself lead to his ultimate retirement as an Unterganger over a year later. This message also outlined his resignation as a UMS OP, a UMS Player, and the Leader of Solaris. His land claim was also invalidated as part of this message, with all other existing builds being transferred to the ownership of NerdieSanders. Post Neo Drama A month later, after QT was settled into University, he rejoined the Discord server, but had no intent to rejoin the Minecraft server anytime soon. Rather, he intended to take a very hands-off approach to the majority of server affairs, only stepping in when absolutely necessary. In January 2019, after a period in which the server was in a state of downtime, with Nerd unavailable for a length of time due to forgetting his charger cable at school, QT was granted access to the server files. This is the most hands-on role he has taken as an OP since the Neo drama. In February 2019, he decided on a whim to try to begin establishing Solaris again. An existing building had an interior completed, and sparked a little something in QT to start building again, pending a fix for him glitchy laptop. On August 17, 2019, he became the fifth owner of the server following a letter that NerdieSanders had announced. Interactions with the Community QuestionTuesdayFTW has been the source of constant trolling and jokes by several UMS members, both in-game and on Discord, due to his persistent nature to delay, create excuses, false promises, or otherwise hamper the process of fixing the server render since it broke on April 28th, 2019. Initially Nerd was in charge but due to real-life circumstances outside of the game, the responsibility effectively fell on QT instead. Many members hinge on the reasoning behind their actions due to the the fact that it has been "over four and a half months" (as of September 2019) to fix an issue that requires a simple installation of a new program. Another reason why many members pressure him to fix the render is due to the lack of a reliable mapping tool which completely halted all future railway development activities who depend on the map as reference as well as territorial negotiations and establishment of borders. Although certain members such as BUFFbeard managed to circumvent the issue by spending a significant amount of time creating the map themselves in-game; it would ultimately still be a temporary solution. In response to all of this, QT has learned to cope with the jokes, to varying degrees of success. When he became the new owner of the server, Alpha made a chat channel dubbed #church-of-qt so that QT memes can be allocated there. QT approved of this channel, and players meme him on it to this very day. On September 22nd, 2019, QT was successful in fixing the server render, though it is currently only able to be viewed isometrically. This has led to a few players, mainly KrebsLovesFiesh, to begin nagging him on the lack of a topdown view. In response, QT has made it clear that he has no intent on bringing a topdown version, much to their chagrin. Trivia *The UMS and an unnamed survival server were the only 2 servers QT would visit during his active times playing Minecraft. The survival server was what resulted in a username change from "HansKrebsFish" to "QuestionTues_FTW," after the former was banned for Nazi references. *From June 2017 to July 2018, he was rarely seen on the server due to a combination of builder's block as well as preferring to play other games (specifically Warframe) over Minecraft, as well as slowly losing interest in building as well as Minecraft in general. *During his active times, he was known for making numerous edits on the wiki to clean up pages and otherwise make them consistent. One time, he even tried (and failed) to get the wiki award for 100 edits in a single day. This period was full of edits to neglected pages to make them somewhat relevant again. *His resignation from all UMS related positions was written in a National Records article as an assassination by ISIZ (Insane State of Zion), which was a frivolous terrorist group created after the server raid on August 13, 2018. Category:Players Category:Ops